


Never Forget

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays just aren't the same when you don't have someone to share them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been meaning to write more angst. Funny how the holiday season increases my urge to break hearts and make people cry via fanfiction. :)
> 
> Pairing: Sycamore/Lysandre
> 
> Warning: Past character death, angst
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The air was freezing and suffocating around Sycamore as he walked through the snow. It was nearing five in the evening and it was already hard for him to see three feet in front of him. He hadn't thought to bring along a fire Pokemon to help him find his way, although now he was wishing that he had done so. Letting out a harsh breath, Sycamore just bundled himself tighter before continuing to make his way down the path.

There were thankfully some fireflies, as well as the occasional fire Pokemon that would appear in the wild grass, that helped him stay on the route. He didn't have time to end up lost, especially with no Pokemon by his side. It was getting darker by the second, not to mention colder. He could feel the coldness all the way down in his bones. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, Sycamore let out a breath before bounding onward.

He was probably about two hours away from Lumiose at this point, so he should be coming up on his destination any minute now. He thankfully had already contacted a inn that was about five minutes away from where he was making his trip to, so he didn't have to worry about making a two hour journey back into Lumiose without any Pokemon in the dead of winter.

It was about ten minutes later that Sycamore entered Geosenge Town, body trembling due to the coldness. The entire town was quiet, with only the lights from the buildings in the small town alerting him that there were still people inhabiting the town. He supposed that a part of him was surprised by that fact, given that there had been a large weapon hidden underneath the town for centuries. Not to mention, a large hole had been blown right in the center of the town.

But then again, that had been nearly ten years ago. He supposed that by now, people had long since put the past behind them and moved on with their lives.

He only wished that he could do the same.

Heading to the center of the town, Sycamore came to a stop right at a large rock formation. About five years ago, the people of Geosenge had decided to rebuild the rock formation as a remembrance of that day and how the heroes of Kalos came together to stop Team Flare from killing everybody. It also served as a memorial to all the people and Pokemon who had died all those years ago in the war.

Gazing down at the ground, Sycamore felt his throat starting to close up and burn with emotion. It had been a long while since he had made the trip to Geosenge Town. The past few years, he couldn't bring himself to come and visit the site, just because of the bitter memories. He had often spent many Christmases drunk, sleeping, or just lazing around sulking until the holiday cheer passed. He had made a promise to himself that this year at least, he would get up and visit the gravesite. If nothing else, to at least get the suffocating feeling out of his chest once and for all so that he could move on with his life.

Clearing his throat roughly, Sycamore reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, clutching onto it tightly before kneeling down and placing it on the ground. He quickly dug up a tiny hole and stared at it for a moment before opening the lock one last time.

On the inside was a faded picture of himself and Lysandre standing together in front of the redhead's newly opened cafe. Sycamore was pressing a kiss to Lysandre's cheek while the redhead was holding onto him.

Just looking at the photo made Sycamore's heart tighten with emotion. Blinking back tears, he quickly placed the locket into the hole and covered it back up before biting his bottom lip harshly. Standing up, he stuffed his hands back into his pocket and looked up into the night sky. He could clearly see the stars, stretching wide across the sky. Letting out a shuddering breath, Sycamore's eyes fell shut for a moment, a single tear falling out of the corner of his eye before another fell right after it, and then another.

"I miss you so much, Lysandre...," Sycamore whispered into the night sky before he finally let the rest of his tears fall, no longer holding them back.


End file.
